Destiny
by writinglove63909
Summary: She never knew what her destiny was, but all she knew was that she needed to be with him. And that's all she needed for the time being, until destiny called her to greatness.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, I know Im like the worst writer in the world! I dump on story and then start a new one... Horrible! but I couldn't resist! Have fun, please leave a comment!**  
I don't own Avatar, but Kai is all mine!

She sat across from the old man, trying to read his next moves, but he was cleverly ignoring her gaze knowing he would give away his move if he did move.

"Be careful old man..." She smirked, running a hand through her black hair. "Your whole reputation can be riding on this move."

The old general took a sip of his tea, and smiled at his young friend. "Maybe I am just bluffing?"

"You are incapable of bluffing, Iroh." Kai Lou laughed.

Iroh joined her laughter, then made his move, knowing he was going to lose either way. Kai grinned from ear to ear, but suddenly there was a bright light that caught her eye. Standing in front of her was Zuko, the banished prince with his scar to identify him with. He was looking through a telescope, but then put it down.

"Finally." The banished prince turned and addressed Iroh, his gold eyes fierce. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" He walked over towards Kai and Iroh, a smile playing on his lips.

"I won't get to finish my game?"

Kai laughed. "Iroh you were going to lose anyway!"

Zuko gave the girl a look and returned to talk with his Uncle. "It means my search - it's about to come to an end."

Iroh groans as Kai continued to play out her move, not really contributing in their conversation.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" The prince insisted, excited of the possibility being the avatar.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko." Iroh started to put away the Pai Sho game with the help of Kai, then poured himself a cup of jasmine tea with Zuko's back to him. "I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar." He exploded with angry, the pointed towards the light. "Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

"Kai..." The old tea lover sighed, stroking his white beard. "Maybe you should talk to him?"

The girl rolled her bright gold eyes, always having the chore of talking to Zuko. She stood, straightening her Fire Nation formal clothes and walked towards the scarred prince.

"Zuko?"

"Isn't it tiring to always be the peacemaker?" He didn't look at her.

The young girl shrugged, brushing a loose hair into place. "It doesn't bother me... I used to have to do this for all my siblings."

He finally looked at her, suprised. "You have siblings?"

"I'm the oldest of seven." Kai smiled sadly, remembering when the youngest was born. "My mother died giving birth to my youngest sibling... I was six." She looked down at her hands, fiddling with a black bracelet in her hands.

"I forgot you had a family..." The banished prince said, ashamed. "I only really remember you teaching Azula fire bending."

"And she was the worst!" She laughed, remembering all the frustration the Fire Nation Princess had when Kai was teaching her. "Always trying to learn bending by force."

He laughed. "Honestly?"

Kai joined him. "I would always trip when she didn't have a strong enough stance!"

They clenched their stomachs in laughter, but soon after the moment died, and they were silent. The two Firebenders smile at one another.

Kai placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Don't get your hopes up, Zuko... I won't see you disappointed."

He nodded, and looked towards the sky once more.

Before heading to her room, she stopped in front of Iroh with a small smile. "He's fine," And she went to her room, only two rooms away from the Prince's rooms.

There in her room, she started to mediate. Feeling the fire within her, going back into her past.

Kai was taken from her family, despite what Zuko's father told him. Kai's father; Souh, was a travelling firebender, always trying to find a new type of style. A style that he would be proud to teach his children. He was about to give up hope, until he come upon the Sun warriors. He begged them to teach him their ways, and that's when he met her mother; Lei. She taught him all she knew with the idea that he would use them for good, they fell in love and got married. Then had Kai, they had started teaching her ever since she could walk.

It was when Lei died that Kai started to really practice her bending style, and mastered it in four years. But, that was when the Fire Lord took her...

Her father's good friend; Ping, took her to a fire bending match in the Capital. That's when Ozia witnessed her power, defeating the best of Firebending Masters. Ozia took her when she was resting in her tent, and only left a simple note of explanation and that her family should be proud.

And that was the last time Kai saw her family.

The sound of knocking shook her from her state. "Kai?"

"Yes, Iroh?" She stood, looking at the old man.

"I was just saying," He smiled. "Goodnight!"

The girl smiled. "Goodnight."

Iroh closed the door and let the girl be. With a sigh, Kai undressed and into her sleeping garments. Then finally fell against her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Kai woke up to shooting and sounds of fire, she groaned and got up. The girl picked up her hair brushed and combed through her ratty hair, then took half of it and made it into a bun, still leaving thick waves down her back. Finally, she put on her formal robes and went to the deck.

Zuko was training with Iroh studying him very closely. Two unlucky soldiers were his training puppets.

"Again!" Iroh ordered.

I walked toward Iroh and sat down, studying Zuko's form. "Good morning, Iroh."

"Good morning, Kai." He smiled. "Had a good night sleep?"

The prince blasts fire from his hands at the guards, but misses. Then the guards attack him with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko easily dodges them.

Not looking away from the Prince, "I slept well, and you?"

Zuko back flips over the guards to lands behind them. The prince giving a defiant yell, while Iroh sighed and got up, ignoring my question.

"No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles." Iroh flexes his muscles. "The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." The prince's Uncle demonstrates how it was suppose to look like. "Get it right this time!"

"Enough!" Zuko stormed to Iroh, angry in his eyes. "I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready! Kai, tell him!"

The girl looked away and towards the ocean. "I have no comment."

The old man shook his head. "No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics." Now he said with more force. "Drill it again!"

"Grrrr... huh!" Zuko blasts one of the poor soldiers backwards with his fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

Iroh closed his eyes with a sigh, then look back at Zuko."Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck."

Kai laughed at Zuko disgusted face. "Let the man be, Zuko."

The prince looked towards his friend. "Will show me some moves?"

Kai looked towards Iroh, he nodded silently and the girl got up. She took a stance, despite her robes' protests.

"This was one of the first real moves my father taught me." She drew in her arms, letting the power build. "And I think it the most beautiful..."

Kai left her back foot spin, and she shot out her arms, letting her wrists touch each other. The fire make a large spiral, leading up.

"Whoa..." Zuko's eyes were wide with amazement.

The girl smiled, loving the prince's reaction. then she wiped her right hand around her head, with the other out and ready for it, so when her right hand came down it slapped against the left, causing the fire to disperse.

"You have full control of your bending," He noticed. "Just like Uncle..."

Kai nodded. "It took a lot of time and sweat, someday you will get there." She turned and sat down, as she watched Zuko trying to do the move. but noticed that Iroh was giving her a strange smile. "What?"

"It seems Prince Zuko takes your opinions to heart!" The old general grinned ear to ear.

The girl turned deep red. "You're imagining things!"

The two fell silent and just watched Zuko until Iroh cleared his throat. "I think that is enough for today... Maybe we should have some dinner!"

The prince stopped and agreed, the three walked to the dining room. But before they entered, Zuko had grabbed Kai's wrist and stopped. "Thanks for showing me that move, Kai."

"It wasn't a problem," She smiled. "Now, let's eat!"

After dinner, Zuko went to look for the Avatar even more and Iroh went to bed... but, Kai stayed. She stared at the Fire Nation symbol on the wall. She hated that what the symbol now represented. It has caused so much pain and misery, that it hurt to even look at it. With a sigh, she stood and went to her rooms. She took hold of her long forgotten flute and started to play a beautiful melody that her mother once played to her when she had trouble sleeping.

The song consisted with high notes that would flow into such an unforgettable song. But right at the most difficult part, a knock came from her door.

"Yes?" She answered the door.

"Prince Zuko has requested you on deck, miss." A soldier informed.

Kai sighed and nodded, letting him guide her, though she knew the way and could probably get there with her eyes closed. When she arrived, Zuko was smiling with fierceness.

"I found him!" He walked towards her. "I found him, Kai!"

The girl was taken aback. "You did?"

He nodded, his chest puffing out a little with pride. "This means I will be able to go home!"

"Yes, yes..." She sighed, looking at the open sea. "That's great, Zuko."

Zuko frowned, and then ordered for his men to star heading for the village, "Kai, go change for battle!"

The girl nodded and went back to her quarters, where she laid out some combat pants and a loose tunic. When dressed in those, she placed a armor over her tunic, one that would cover her shoulders and stomach, then walked out to join Zuko and Iroh on deck.

He wore traditional fire nation combat wear with helmet and everything. "Break through the ice!"

Kai looked out and saw a small village. "Zuko! There are people down there!"

"I know," The prince didn't look at her. The fire nation ship broke through the ice, "Let get down below."

Kai followed him and waited for the exit to open. It opened and they marched out, Kai and Zuko leading the group.

The prince looked around for the Avatar."Where are you hiding him?" Suddenly, he reaches into a group and brings out an elderly woman. "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?"

No responses to the Prince's words, with frustration Zuko shoots out a blast of flame.

"Zuko!" She scolded, dispersing the fire before it touched the cowering villagers. "You could have hurt them!"

The scarred prince gave a sympathetic look to Kai, but went back to the villagers. "I know you're hiding him!"

Behind Zuko,a boy about Kai's and Zuko's age gets up with a cry, with his face leaving only smears of what looked like make up. He retrieves his boomerang and charges the banished prince with another cry. Zuko turns to him in annoyance, and dodges the boy's charges and flips him over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at his attacker, but he quickly rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at the watertribe boy over the near miss.

"Zuko, don't they're just-" Kai started.

Suddenly a little boy throws him a spear and yells. "Show no fear!"

The older boy catches the spear and charges Zuko, but the prince expertly breaks of the spear with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, Zuko grabs the spear and hits the end on the forehead of the warrior several times, then breaks it in half and drops the pieces on the ground.

"Oh," The fire nation girl crossed her arms. "That was real mature."

"Are you really going to do this now?!" He yelled at Kai, then walked to the knocked over boy, Zuko standing sternly over him.

Suddenly, there was a swooshing sound and the warrior's boomerang came back, slamming into the banished prince's helmet, making it shift on his head. A laugh came out of Kai, and Zuko sent her a dirty look. Furious that he was embarrassed in front of Kai, the prince spat fire out of his hands as he hovers menacingly over the warrior.

But before he could do anything, a young boy came storming in on a penguin, flying right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his face and his helmet landing on his behind. Now, Kai was laughing hard as she helped Zuko stand.

"Stop laughing!" The prince growled.

She smiled. "I'm sorry, but it was truly hilarious, Zuko. You would be laughing if it was someone else in your place."

He growled taking a firebending stance, but the bald kid was ready with his staff. Zuko, Kai and all his soldiers surrounded the child. They begin to close in, but the boy blew the men and Kai on either side of him backwards with blasts of air.

"Kai!" He shouted, but the boy blasted him, luckily he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind.

"Looking for me?" The young boy shouted.

Zuko looking incredulously at the boy. "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?"

Kai slowly got up, "No way..."

The two benders circled one another.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter." Zuko said angrily. "Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

The boy stops and raised an eyebrow at the prince. "Well, you're just a teenager."

Zuko fires blast after blast, and the Avatar cries out fear playing onto his face, but he easily dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Suddenly, the boy stops and looks at Zuko with a determined look.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

Slowly, Zuko straighten from his stance, taking a moment to answer him with a brief nod and the guards surrounded the avatar. The prince came towards Kai and smiled. "Did that please you?"

The young master rolled her eyes. "You're learning well to stop fighting when needed."

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" A girl with bright blue eyes rushed forward, but stop by a smile from Aang.

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." he smiled sadly, the guards shoved him roughly. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

"Head a course to the Fire Nation." Zuko placed an arm around Kai's shoulders, leading her into the fire Nation ship. "I'm going home."

They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Aang looks back hopefully at his friend as the ship closes. His smile drops as he sees his friend's eye start to water, but then the bowsprit closes, then we set off back to the fire nation.

"Kai?" Zuko looked down at her, taking back his arm.

The girl smiled up at him, making him blush. "Yes?"

"Nevermind," Zuko looked away.

Aang was amused as the two teenagers interacted, not expecting a good side from this Fire Nation prince. It was obvious to the Avatar that Zuko liked Kai, but she clearly didn't see it. As they reached the deck, the prince took the Avatar's staff.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And," Zuko shoved the staff in Iroh's arms. "Take this to my quarters." And he walked towards his room.

Iroh looks at the staff, then at Kai, then at the soldier behind him. "Hey, can you take this to his room for me?"

The guard takes the staff, and the old and young master walk towards their room. But Kai went to her friend's quarters.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked not even looking.

"No, just me." Kai laughed.

The prince turned in a whirlwind, his face flushed. "Kai!"

The young master laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't act so surprised."

"I just didn't expect you-"

"I know, that's why I came." A smiled played on her full pink lips. "there is something on your mind, Zuko... Why don't you tell me your fears." He looked away, not really wanting to talk about it. The girl sighed and took off her armor, then looked towards Zuko. "You know, when I was a kid; the very first time my father took me swimming? I was so nervous and I wanted to show my father that I could do anything,"

The banished prince was suprised by her story. "How did you get over it?"

"I almost drowned," She laughed. "And then he told me; 'It is alright to make mistakes, little one, that is how we learn'."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

She smiled, and cupped his cheek, but before she could answer him...

"Shhh... Someone's coming!" He pulled her behind the door, pressing her body against him.

The door creaked open, and a voice called out. "My staff!"

It was Aang and he had escaped. The boy enters the room, and Zuko closing the door behind him.

"Looks like I underestimated you," He growled, pushing Kai's body behind him.

After a brief pause, Zuko and Kai begin blasting fire at Aang, who barely dodges. He is terrified and he gasps and pants to catch his breath. After dodging a few more shots, Aang rolls underneath Zuko to get behind him, then blasted a shot of Air at Kai causing her to hit against the wall. She fell to the ground.

"Kai!" Zuko shouted, then he tried to fire blast Aang, but was unable to.

The prince continued to blast balls of fire, but the Avatar dissipated each fireball with a small air ball he forms with his hands. Kai,getting up from where she was, shot a blast at the child, but Aang created an air ball and rode around the room, then finally out the door. All the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashes at him. The Avatar terminates the airball and grabs a tapestry off the wall and wraps Zuko up in it as he passes, making him struggle against it. Now, Aang is able to grab his staff. Soon, the prince was free from the tapestry with kai at his side.

"You take the-" She didn't finish her sentence.

The avatar airbended Zuko's mattress causing them to be slammed against the wall and then fall against the mattress, then slamming them against the ceiling.

With a groan, Zuko looked at his friend. "Kai?"

Her eyes fluttered open, "I'm good... Let's go."

They run out of the room. "Let's separate!" Zuko ordered.

Kai nodded and started for the deck, she ran with all her might and when she got there, she saw Zuko in the sky; jumping after Aang.

"Zuko!" She screamed, then created a fire whip and struck the airbender's glider causing Zuko to fall. Then, Kai rushed towards the falling body of Zuko and caught him ungracefully, using her body to cushion his fall. "You okay?" Zuko's body ending on top of her's.

"Are you?" He asked, looking down at Kai.

The girl shrugged. "Could be better, but I think it's time to fight!"

Zuko stood and shot a blast of fire at the Avatar, making him fall into the icy ocean. From above there was a girl's scream as the boy fell.

"Let's retrieve him!" The prince ordered.

Kai started to go and get a boat, but then the whole boat shook. "Ah!"

"Kai!" Zuko balanced her by placing an arm around her waist.

Then, Aang came aboard the ship with his marks and eyes glowing white, he swung his arms and a wave of water pushed some of the men off the boat. With a gasp, Zuko pushed Kai to the ground of the boat so she wouldn't be pushed off the boat.

Kai's head hit against the floor, knocking her unconscious.

Kai woke up a few hours later, with Iroh next to her bed, drinking some tea. The girl shifted and Iroh smiled.

"It seems you have awakened!"

Kai rubbed her head, her skull pounding. "Apparently... So, the Avatar escaped?"

The old man nodded, "Zuko is very upset, even more upset that we have to stop for repairs."

The young master groaned and threw off her blankets, despite Iroh's protests, and started walking towards the prince's room. Kai opened the door to find Zuko meditating.

"Zuko?"

The lightened candles flared high in surprise. "Kai! Your awake!"

She nodded and sat down next to him. "Just woke up, your Uncle tells me that you're upset."

"I can't believe he got away," Zuko growled. "Just a child!"

"We learn from our mistakes, Prince Zuko." Kai smiled at him. "That's how my story related to you..."

The banished prince gave me a look. "You knew this would happen?"  
Kai shook her head, leaning her head against Zuko's shoulder. "I just know that no one ever succeedes their first try."

Without Kai's knowing, Zuko was blushing bright red from the contact. Then he stiffened, knowing what he was about to say was going to upset Kai. "We stop at Zhao's dock..."

The girl's eyes flew open with anger. "What?! Zuko, you know how much I despise that man!"

"I know, but we have no choice," The boy tried to calm the girl down.

"Well," Kai grumbled. "Might as well get some new clothes while we dock." She got up, with the intention to change out of her combat clothes. "I just came to make sure you will be okay."

And she left.

Iroh wasn't in her room when she got back, with a sigh she got out a golden formal ropes. But first she went to wash her hair and comb it, then pinned it up in a large bun and finally a decorative flower. Kai enjoyed looking nice, especially gaining nice comments from a certain prince. Finally dressed the girl, goes off the ship, where Zuko and his uncle were already waiting, along with...

"Captain Zhao..." The girl tried to contain her distaste. "I'm not suprised you found us so quickly."

The Captain smiled grossly at the girl, loving the view she provided. "Well, isn't Councilmen Kai Lou, beautiful as ever."

Kai gracefully walked down to the ground, Zhao capturing her hand and then kissing it. The girl took back her hand, disgusted by his action. "Your words of flattery does nothing but bring me dread, Captain Zhao."

"It's Commander now, Councilmen." He smirked.

Kai grimaced, taking her place next to Zuko. "That's wonderful,"

He nodded. "I just invited Prince Zuko and Iroh to tell me the details of such damages, I hope you will join us?"

"Sorry, but we have to go!" Zuko grabbed Kai's arm and started to walk away, but Iroh caught him.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect." Iroh turned to the Commander. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

With a groan, the prince followed, dragging Kai along with him.

As they walked Zhao talked about how he was promoted, trying to impress Kai. But she wasn't even paying attention to him. She was watching the scenery change from a calm dock village, to the fire Nation's army tents.

"Zuko..." She clenched to his arm. "Have I told you how much I hate military camps?"

"Yes,"

She glared at the red tents, hoping for Zhao to hear her words. "Filled with rules and clones of soldiers that have no manners..."

The Commander did hear her words, and it took all of his control to contain his anger and not burn her to a crisp. "That's your opinion, Kai... I actually like the order of things."

"And that's why I decided to go with Zuko," Kai smiled evilly. "And not to stay in the capital. I get to do as I please."

Zhao gritted his teeth and kept walking.

* * *

The group came to the Commander's tent a few minutes later, and the two teenagers took their seats next to each other. Zhao was explaining his plan to take over the Earth kingdom.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." He said proudly.

from behind the Commander, you could see Iroh inspecting a bunch of weapons as Zhao turned to the two teenagers. "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko's fist clenched together.

Kai, of course couldn't agree more, but she held her tongue. Not wanting Zhao to repeat her word to the Fire Lord.

The commander comes and sits next to Zuko, with an evil smirk. "Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." he paused for a second. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

In front of the three, Iroh tips over the stand of weapons he has been examining in the background. The commotion brings the conversation to a halt and the old man cringes at the mess he has just made. Iroh turned from embarrassment. "My fault entirely."

The retired general walked over sheepishly, the two teenagers watching as he walked off.

"We haven't found him yet." he informed Zhao.

the commander laughed sickly, taunting the prince. "Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders."

The banished looks away guiltily, but looked up as Kai placed a hand over his.

"Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." Zhao studied the prince, trying to catch a reaction from him.

"No. Nothing." Zuko was still not looking at him.

Stood from his chair and in front of the two teenagers. "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce," He leans closer to Zuko, taunting him. "Of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

The girl rose with a slam of her hand. "Commander Zhao, watch your-"

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said." Zuko cut off Kai, with glaring eyes. "The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going."

The prince gets up, grabbing Kai's hand trying to leave, but was stopped by the guards spear. In a rush, another guard ran to Zhao to give him a report. "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

"Now, remind me..." Zhao walks behind Zuko and Kai. " ... how exactly was your ship damaged?"

With a sigh of defeat, Zuko looks down. The guards led the three travellers to the seats as Zhao paces in front of them, while a pair of guards stood behind them. "So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought."

"You weren't there, Zhao," The girl scolded. "You couldn't have handle him-"

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Zuko cut off the girl again.

Zhao studied the boy and girl for a minute, then smirked. "No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance."

Alarmed by his words, the banished prince looks at the older man. "Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..."

Zhao turns on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right. "And you failed! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

The banished prince launches himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but is quickly restrained by the two guards standing behind his chair

"Keep them here." The commander said to the guards and leaves.

Zuko in a further act of frustration kicks over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It breaks into pieces, as the old man watches the scene calmly and his friend takes a slow sip of tea from her cup.

"More tea please?" He holds up his tea cup.

Kai smiled at the guards. "Yes, please!"

"How could you be drinking tea?" Zuko gave a look at Kai.

"It's better than burning a certain Commander to burning ashes, Prince Zuko." She smiled sweetly.

The prince rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you hate him so much, Kai."

The girl looked at Zuko with a raised eyebrow. "And you don't hate him? I have my reasons, and you have yours."

"You're impossible."

"I love you too, Zuko." She smiled, causing him to turn deep red.

* * *

As the guard poured the girl more tea, Zhao opens the flaps and enters the tent. Two guards standing ready inside the entrance draw their spears back. "My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko glared at the man.

Zhao laughs tauntly. "You? Stop me? Impossible."

The prince stood defiantly, about to attacked him but was stopped by Kai's clenching hand. "Don't underestimate me, Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you."

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh stood.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." He growled into Zuko's face.

The prince clenched his teeth. "You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne!"

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation!" He smiled, knowing he was touching a nerve.

"That's not true." Zuko shook his head sadly, as Kai sent the commander a death glare.

Zhao took a step closer, completing his argument with one comment. "You have the scar to prove it."

The prince yells, launching himself at the commander and glared at him. "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?" Commander Zhao raised an eyebrow.

Zuko nodded. "An agni kai. At sunset."

"Very well." He laughed. "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and girlfriend will do." And he walked out.

Without a look to Zuko, Kai stormed out of the tent. "Zhao!" The commander kept walking. With a growl, the young master sent a whip of fire just five inches from Zhao's face. He stops.

"What is it, Councilmen?" He smiled.

The girl walked gracefully to the commander, and glared. "Know this... If Zuko dies? I won't hesitate to kill you."

And she walked off as she saw Zuko and Iroh heading to get ready for the match.

"What did you say to him?" Zuko asked.

The firebender smiled. "Nothing of your concern."

* * *

Zuko kneeled in formal Agni Kai wear, with Iroh and Kai next to him.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." The old general advised.

"Don't lose yourself, Zuko." Kai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Keep your cool."

Zuko stood, throwing off the rope. "I refuse to let him win."

Atop the gate a gong sounds. Both men face each other and assume firebending stances. Prince Zuko fires the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fires again; but passes harmlessly like the other one. The prince fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocks, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moves towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodges or blocks them all, then crouches forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh yelled.

Zhao fires many volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. The banished prince blocks each, but is slowly forced back. On the last volley the commander uses both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao takes a flying jump at him and lands as Zuko tries to get up, but he isn't fast enough. Commander Zhao fires right at him, and Zuko rolls out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up he sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him.

Zuko lands on his feet, a slight smile appears. The prince is advancing towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent, the commander is caught off balance and wobbles slowly backward. A silent smile played on Kai's lips, proud of Zuko.

"Do it!" Zhao said from the ground.

Zuko releases a blast that scorches the spot next to the commander's head. The prince stands erect, dropping his fighting stance. Kai came running towards him with a grin, then hugged him.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." The commander growled.

The banished prince looked down at Zhao and glared, still hugging Kai. "Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back."

"Zuko! You were magnificent!" the girl beamed.

Zuko turns his back and begins to walk away with his arm around the girl's waist. Zhao gets up and, with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. The two turned in surprise, but couldn't do anything as the flame got close, almost hitting Kai. But, the retired general quickly jumps in front of the couple, extinguishing the flame. With a growl, Zuko stormed towards Zhao.

Iroh placed an arm over Zuko's chest."No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." The old man turns to face Zhao, a look of condescension on his face. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat." Iroh shakes his head at the commander. " in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Kai nodded, "Thank you."

The three turn and walk out, Kai grabbing Zuko's hand. "You were amazing, Zuko."

The prince blushed, the looked at his Uncle. "Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite!" Iroh smiled slyly.

Zuko smiled as the girl laughed.

"And what about you?" He asked.

The young master blushed. "I-I've always thought of you as honorable."

Now they both blushed and Iroh laughed at their faces.

**SOOOO? How do you like it? I promise I will post some new chapters, please review!**


	2. Fracture

**I dont own Avatar, but I own Kai! Please Review!**

Kai's Pov

I was meditating on my soft pillow, when a certain prince had decided to slam open the door, with a determined look in his eyes. I screamed from the sudden sound, the flames next to me exploding with the fear. There was a smile twitching on his lips and I wanted so badly to wipe it off his face, because he knew that he had scared me and loved my reaction.

"You have two seconds," I glared at him.

He coughed and cleared his throat. "We are approaches Kyoshi Island, I'm requesting your help."

I shot up my eyebrows, suprised of how far we came. With a nod, I got up. "Fine, now get out so I can change."

The prince blushed and slammed the door on the way out.

Slowly I got dressed, making sure I was well protect then grabbed a three section staff, sort of liked nunchucks but in three, but also can double as a staff. Attaching that to my belt, I left for below deck, where Zuko and his rhino's were waiting.

"You'll ride with me," Zuko reached down to help me up.

With a smile, I jumped on without his help and placed an arm around his torso. "Ride on, my good friend."

The prince cleared his throat and ordered then the lower the prow, letting exit the stuffy ship. When the rhinos got closer, Zuko looked at his men.

"I want the Avatar alive."

They nodded and we rode on, the scenery beautiful. I knew that Zuko was going to end up destroying this place, and it broken my heart. My eyes landed on the lovely statue of Kyoshi. My father used to tell me stories of all the past Avatars and Kyoshi was always my favorite. She didn't care if she was a woman, she wanted to be looked as a strong and independent warrior. She was the person I looked up to after my mother died, my goal was to be someone like her. I wanted to put fear in my enemies, but knowing when not to fight.

"Beautiful..." I sighed before I knew it.

Zuko looked over his shoulder. "What is?"

"Kyoshi," My eyes never left her towering figure.

He didn't say anything, but just looked ahead with glaring eyes. Zuko didn't want to be distracted by me, so I shut my mouth.

It was in these moment that I miss the old Zuko... The one that would laughs, smile and be just a normal kid. This Zuko was hardly any pleasant company, but I still cared for him. As did Iroh, we both did very much and it broke our heart's seeing him this way. Full of vengeance and hate, something I wasn't accustomed to. As we got to the town, Zuko yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide forever!" He waited for a moment, then looked at his men. "_Find _him."

They nodded and rode off, as Zuko and I waited behind. As I watched them, I saw from the corner of my eyes that there were something in the shadows of the streets. And in one big and clean swoop, the Kyoshi warriors attacked. They were smooth and took down Zuko's men with ease. One dropped from the roof near us, and Zuko's rhinos quickly swung its tail and knocked her down, as I flipped over my friend and gracefully on the ground, holding the three section staff.

"Kai! Find him!" Zuko yelled before being knocked down.

With a sigh, a dodged the attacks of the warriors. As I neared the center of the town, I caught eyes with the avatar.

"Ah! Stay back!" Aang yelled, swiping his staff, sending a blast of air at me.

I took a breath and spun around it, landing a few feet away from Aang. "I don't want to hurt you!"

The boy glared and kept attacking me, but I would not fail to dodge them. "Please! Hear me-"

But he was gone... With a curse, I ran back to Zuko. He was having trouble with a Kyoshi warrior and I quickly pried her off of him.

"Zuko! Are you alright?" I asked him, but he wasn't paying attention to me.

His eyes were fixed on the flying bison that was above us. "Back to the ship! Don't let them out of your sight!"

Zuko and his men ran towards the only rhino left, and with a groan, I ran after them. When I got there, all of them were piled on trying not to fall off. It took all of my control not to burst into laughter. Then, with a backflip, I landed onto Zuko's lap causing for his face to flush.

"Am I bothering you, Prince Zuko?" I asked, curiously. "Say the word and I can move."

With a brief nod, he wrapped an arm around me so I wouldn't fall. "You're fine."

A smiled played on my lips, until I saw a familiar looking boy falling from the sky.

"What is he doing?" I asked my friend. But, before he could answer, Aang shot out of the water, riding the unagi. "What-"

We were all drenched with water, a non pleasant expression on Zuko's face. my eyebrow twitched as I look down at my clothes. "This is was imported from Bai Sing Se,"

"The Avatar is getting away and all you care about is you clothes?!" Zuko exploded, making the rhino move.

With folded arms, I glared at the banished prince. "No, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, stop it!"

"Zuko," I sighed, placing a hand on his chest. "Are you okay?"

The working men on the ship lowered the prow and let us come climb abroad. Zuko didn't answer me until we were walking up to our rooms.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." He said barely over a whisper.

Before I could answer, Zuko retreated into his room. A laugh escaping from my throat. "He's so funny."

Entering my room, my heart stopped as I saw a white parchment with a red ribbon tied around it... A letter from the Fire Lord.

I woke up to knocking, my eyes slowly opened to see Iroh and a goofy grin across his face. I knew what he wanted and I was more than willing to appease him.

"I'll get dressed for the day," I stretched my stiff limbs. "And then I will play Pai Sho with you!"

"Splendid!" He walked towards the door, but not closing it before he said, "Then I will have a pot of jasmine tea waiting for you."

With a laugh, I pushed off my warm blankets and retrieved a rich purple dress that was suited for a ball. Being a little lazy today, I left my hair down and went to the deck. Iroh was sitting with his pot of tea and Pai Sho game waiting for me. Zuko was somewhere on the ship, but I shan't let myself worry about him yet. The sky was still dark, the stars shining brightly in the Earth Kingdom, a beautiful sight that reminded me of my childhood. All those nights staying up late with my father or any other willing person to train me and then laying on the grass when I reached my limit. I used to think that the stars would talk with me... Iroh thinks it was the spirits that smiled down at me. I walked across the deck and met with Iroh.

Sitting like a proper lady, I picked up a cup. "So what's the grand occasion for waking up this early?"

"It seems you have been stress of late, my young friend." He smiled, pouring me some tea.

"It's nothing, Iroh." I smiled, taking a sip of the tea. "Nothing that you want to hear, anyway."

Iroh studied me, then made his first move on the Pai Sho table. "Why don't you tell me anyway?"

With a serious face, I made a move of my own. "The Fire Lord has sent me a letter..."

"What?" He looked up, suprised. "What did it say?"

"He wants me to keep him informed," I lied, keeping the contents of letter to myself.  
We kept silent as played for a few minutes, my mind residing into my own memories. I used to play Pai Sho with my younger siblings, more like teaching them actually, but I still loved it. They would make such rookie mistakes that I would just laugh, and just tell them what I would have done. Sooner or later they gave me a run for my money, using my own techniques against me. the longer a thought about my family, the more I remembered the fond memories that I tried to bury in the deepest part of my mind.

Ones of my mother, her braiding my hair, making cake and her singing. That was what I remembered most about my mother, the sweet sound of her voice.

"Kai?" Iroh called to me.

I looked up at Iroh, taking me out of my own mind. "Yes?"

"You are keeping something from me," He didn't ask, just informed.

"Yes,"

"And you're not going to tell me."

I looked up at him with a sad smile. "No,"

With a laugh we continued playing, Iroh beating me when the sun was finally rising.

We were docked in a Earth Kingdom colony getting supply for our next trip. The last time we stopped, it was at the prison and it was just conquered by the earthbenders that were imprisoned there, and Zuko came back with a weird look on his face. It was as though he had found something useful, but wasn't willing to share his findings.

Now, Iroh took off somewhere, leaving Zuko and I alone with each other.

"I like your dress," He tried to have a conversation.

I looked down at my dark blue robes and smiled up at him. "Thank you, but I think your armor needs fixing."

"What?!" Zuko moved around trying to find the misplaced spot.

With a laugh, I touched Zuko's shoulder making him stop, the grabbed the loose belt around his wait and followed it around his body. Our eyes never left one another as I pressed closer to his chest, then taking back my personal space when I finished tying the belt.

"Thank you," He blushed.

I waved my hand in dismissal. "I was just making sure my dear friend doesn't look like a fool!"

Zuko was silent for a moment, not looking at me. Then a confused face come came his features. "Where's Uncle?"

I shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea, Zuko."

With a sigh, he grabbed my hand and started walking towards the forest. As we edged towards the steamy area, Zuko turned to me.

"Stay here," He didn't give me any room to negotiate, and I didn't want to.

A few seconds later, Zuko came back with an aggravated and exhausted look. He didn't even look towards me as he stormed back onto his ship. With a sigh, I followed after him.

Zuko stalked right to his room, me closely behind him, and sat down at his bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," He mumbled, dodging the question.

I smiled sweetly at the teen and sat down next to him. "Zuko, stop hiding behind that bad attitude of yours."

He looked up at me, a little suprised, then smiled. "I just tire of chasing after the Avatar..."

"Well," I placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about I give you a distraction?"  
The prince's cheeks flushed pink and his eyes went wide. "You mean-"

"Some cardio will do you some good." I stood, going for the door. "I'll meet you on deck in a few minutes?"  
"Yeah," He looked a little disappointed, but still excited for the training session.

With a laugh, I closed the door behind me and went to change my clothes. I had an eery feeling that Zuko was expecting something else from me, perhaps he was expecting a kiss? No... We were just good friends.

Finally in something similar to what Ty Lee would wear, except it was blue, I tied up my hair and walked down to the deck, where Zuko still had on his usual armor.

"Wouldn't you move better in something else?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

The banished prince turned to reply, but stopped, his mouth open. "Kai, you look-"

"Enough talk, get ready for battle." I took my stance.

Zuko nodded and copied me.

We circled one another, both of us trying to guess each other's first move. I knew Zuko was going to come in with an open palm blast, then a back flip slash to follow. It was alway his go to move, so that gave me an advantage. I waited, waited for Zuko to get impatient and attack. It didn't take long, so as soon as I saw his right arm go back, I run forward, catching his forearm and twisting it so it would be pinned against his back.

"Ah!" He yelled from pain.

"You moves are predictable, Zuko." I whispered into his ear. "Try to keep your opponent on their toes, I want to have to keeping planning my next move and even then do something unexpected of you. Now, let's do it again."

Shoved him forwards, and took my stances, Zuko growled and took his stance.

We did this for about an hour or so, until Zuko noticed that Iroh hasn't come back yet.

"Maybe we should go look for him?" I asked, catching my breath.

Zuko looked towards the tree line and nodded, ordering some men to follow him. I didn't bother changing, I just followed behind Zuko, but once again he made me wait 'outside'. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting to get back to the ship.

"Kai, get over here now!" I heard Zuko yell.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, then quickly raced to his side. My eyes studied the scene, the rock was shifted by earthbenders. "What do you need?"

"Help me find Uncle," He ordered, then turned to a soldier and told him to bring two Rhino's for us to ride.

When we had our rides, we mounted and raced after to kidnappers, following the tracks of their animals. Zuko was all silent as we rode, focusing on finding his Uncle, and I couldn't help but admire him. He has always been so strong, and with a little more training he could defeat anyone he put his mind to, even his own father.

Oh, how i despised that man... He took everything from me, and even then he loved to push my limits. The only reason he made me his one of his councilmen was because he knew I hated politics, and just to add to it; he would make me go run errands for him all over the city. Forced me to deliver news to families that they would have to vacate their home immediately. The Fire Lord did everything in his power to make sure I always felt misery... But, he can't control me out here... Here I was my own person and I can do whatever I wish.

"Kai, are you okay?" The banished prince spoke up.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and smiled up at him. "It's nothing, just reminiscing of the past."

Zuko's eyes looked down at his hands. "The past... That's something I will never forget."

"Zuko..." I rode beside him and touched his hands. "You can always talk to me, you know that?"

"As you keep telling me," He sighed. "Maybe I just don't want to talk about it?"  
I withdrew my hand and looked towards the skies. "Then you don't have to say a word, Zuko, when will you realize that I will always be here for you... The bad, the good, everything, that's what friends do."

"Friends..." He laughed.

I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to push the subject. Soon later, Zuko hopped down from his rhino and pick up a sandal and sniffed. A look of disgust took over his face, and then sighed. "Yup, that's uncle." And he climbed back on and started forwards.

A laugh escaped from my lips, "Have you memorized his scent or something?"

"He has a distinctive smell, Kai." He didn't look at her.

"Then what about me?" I asked. "What do I smell like?"

Zuko's cheeks went red as he looked at me, but then he quickly looked away, causing me to laugh. And after a few moments, he answered. "Like the fire lilies back..." That had caught me off guard, that was actually the perfume I used and I wouldn't think he would have guessed it correctly. "And what about me?" Now he looked me straight in the face, not showing a hesitation.

"Home," The word had shot out of my mouth, wanting the prince to hear it.

He went wide eyed then turned away from me.

Suddenly, there was a flying bison above us.

"The Avatar!" Zuko turned his animal around to start to follow, but stopped.

I stared at him with sad eyes, not saying anything. The banished prince looked at the sky, then slowly back at me. He studied me for a minute, then looked down the road and finally he turned his rhino around.

"Let's go find Uncle..."

I nodded, not wanting him to think I was judging because he knew deep down that I would have let him go, and I save Iroh. But, I knew he wouldn't do that to himself.

As we rode on, we heard the voices of arguing men. We slowly looked over, we saw Iroh on a rock, with an earthbender bending a rock over him. Like instinct, Zuko quickly ran down the hill and kicked the rock out of the way with me following him behind, then the prince proceeded to raise his leg and force Iroh's chains to break.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh smiled as he stood up.

Zuko couldn't help but smile back. "You taught me well,"

"Aren't you forgetting a minor detail?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You both did," He correct, as we faced the earthbenders.

The leader of the group was angry, "Surrender yourselves! It's five against three, you're outnumbered!"

The three of us took our stance, back to back and faced the kidnappers.

"Uh, that is true, but you are clearly outmatched!" Iroh yelled as he swung his chains at the men.

Zuko had shot two fits of fire, while I swung my leg around, making a long slash of fire at the earthbender. I continued to land gracefully, then shot my arms out; making a huge blast of fire which shot the bender twenty feet away.

We were quickly done with the kidnappers, and I noticed that Iroh had barely any clothing on. I quickly turned away with a gasp.

"Now will you put some clothes on?" Zuko asked.

Iroh laughed as he walked to a pack that was on one of the animal the earth benders were riding and took out his robe. Zuko and I climbed up the hill, and went to the rhinos.

"You can ride Kai's and she can ride with me."

It wasn't a suggestion, so I quickly climbed onto Zuko's rhino, with him behind me. A blush rising to my cheeks as the banished prince wrapped his arm around my waist. Luckily, he didn't see because I would have to endure lots of teasing.

No One's POV

After Zuko went and investigated at the village the Avatar was, the trio set their sails for the Fire Nation. After giving the orders, the banished prince had hidden himself in his room, thinking over his plan to capture the Avatar, while his best friend and Uncle were on deck drinking tea.

"I worry about him," Iroh took a sip from his cup.

The young master nodded. "Should I got check on him?"

The old man smiled, and the girl quickly finished her tea and went to the banished prince's room.

He was laying down on his bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"Keep doing that," The girl laughed, closing the door. "And you're going to get wrinkles."

The teenager rolled his eyes. "Only girls worry about that stuff."

Kai laughed, and sat down on the side of the bed and caressed Zuko's eyebrows until they were smooth, finally cupping his face. "There, you look at peace for once."

The banished prince cuddled closer to her hand, not really in the right mind set. "It's because you're here, Kai..." She sucked in a quick, then with a smile; she slowly exhaled the breath. "Kai? Can I lay on your lap?

The young master's cheeks turned red. "Why?"

"Just do it," He ordered.

With a laugh, she agreed. Zuko sat up as she crawled over to sit up against the wall, the zuko slowly lowered himself until his head was resting comfortably on her lap. His eyes were closed and she traced her fingers around his face.

After a while of just watching him sleep, Kai felt her eyes slowly going down as well.

The girl awoke by being thrown across the room, landing on her back.

"Ah!" She hissed at the pain. "What is going on!?"

The young master got up, and stormed towards the deck, bumping into walls as the ship was attacked. When she got onto the deck, she gasped. They were about to crash into the Fire Nation blockade.

"Zuko!" She yelled.

The prince turned, eyes wide and then came running to her. "Kai, are you okay?"

Kai was holding her back, but quickly shooed him away. "I'm fine, but what are you thinking?!"

"I'm going to capture the Avatar!" Zuko looked towards the blockade, still throwing fireballs.

"So you are going to risk all our lives to get him?!" The girl questioned him.

Zuko knew that Kai would disagree with this plan, knew that she would think of the crew and that is what the prince loved about her. They had complimented each other, and that was what Zuko had always thought.

The banished prince remained quiet, as he studied the young master and her pressing hand against her back. "Are you okay?"

"I just hit my back, nothing ser-" The ship shook again, and Kai was thrown forward again. A shooting and the most painful pain shooting through her back... Now, she screamed. She had to fractured three vertebra.

Iroh and Zuko were at her side within seconds, as were two soldiers.

"Take her to her room!" The banished prince ordered.

Kai had gritted her teeth as the two soldiers picked her up and carried her to her room.

"You have to stop moving, Lady Kai." The soldiers informed. "You will hurt yourself even more!"

The girl growled. "Just hurry up!"

When they got to her room, they laid her carefully onto the bed and let her sweat through the pain. But, soon or later she passed out from the pain, and had missed the Zuko, Avatar and Zhao event.

**Please review!**


	3. Lost

**Please tell me how you like it! I like to have your opinion, it inspires me to write more! **

No One's Pov

The golden eyed girl was confided to her room for three days, while Zuko went had adventures. Like finding that waterbending girl, getting his ship hijacked while she was still on it, and going through that awful storm, to which she was careful bound to the bed so she wouldn't get her even more. But after a stop at port for some pain medication, Kai was allowed to be on her feet.

And she took the opportunity to stay up late and sit outside, enjoying the nice breeze that she had missed out on.

"Ah..." The young master sipped her cup of tea from her soft sitting pad. "It's so nice out,"

"Kai," Zuko's voice made her jump. "You should go back to your room, I don't need you getting a cold."

The girl rolled her eyes at the prince, and patted the spot next to her. "I shant! I was cooped up in there for ages, I need fresh air!"

The scarred teen sighed and sat down next to her, "For good reason, too... How is your back doing?"

"There is no pain for my injury if that is what you are asking," Kai looked into her friend's golden eyes. "But, my neck is stiff and sore from laying down on it for so long..."

Zuko studied her, almost getting lost in her eyes, but then cleared his throat and moved so he was behind her. Despite her questions, Zuko continued to massage her stiff neck. A low moan escaped from Kai's mouth, causing the banished prince to blush. But he was happy to help her in any way possible.

In truth, Zuko hated that she had to live this way, always on the move, in a different town every day... Though Kai wouldn't say it, he knew that she was getting tired of it. The banished prince could see the dark circles forming under her eyes from the lack of sleep, and the always bright look in her eyes was slowly dying. He needed to capture the avatar soon, so he can get Kai home.

But. what Zuko didn't know? That Kai didn't want to go home at all... Oh no, she wanted to run away from the homeland. To hide from the Fire Lord, because of a certain letter that was recieved a couple days ago... One that haunts her dreams.

_Dear Kai,_

_It has come to my attention that my councilmen thinks I am unpredictable and untrustworthy. My advisors believe I need a Fire Lady... Someone I will see as my equal and help me guide my country. I have thought over this for many months, and I have come to the conclusion that by the end of the month, you will come back to the homeland and proceed to be my wife. I hope you will be loyal to me at _all _times..._

_Fire Lord Ozai_

_P.S. Tell Zuko there is no need to find the Avatar anymore, he will forever be banished._

This is what Kai had been keeping from Iroh, and Zuko. She refused to crush him like that or leave him behind. If she returned without him, her once home would feel like a prison cell. No... She would return only with Zuko at her side. And only then will he learn of her engagement.

"Does that feel any better?" The scarred prince asked, still massaging her neck.

The young master was shaken out of her deep thoughts, and smiled at her friend. "Yes... Thank you, Zuko."

He nodded and returned to the spot next to her. "Anything for you,"

"Anything?" She raised an eyebrow.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "That is within reason,"

The girl pouted, but then laughed. "Of course, Prince Zuko, of course."

And they sat there, staring at the scenery, with each of them stealing glances at one another without out the other knowing. It was so sad that the two had no idea that they were in love with each other... Always missing one another signals of love, ones that would then spark the attention of both of them. They would pay more attention to one another, then jealously would kick in, and then... They would confess their feelings. But, the first needed that first signal of love.

"I always wanted to go to Omashu, and into the Secret Lover's Tunnels," Kai randomly said, getting the attention of Zuko.

"Why?"

The girl shrugged, staring up at the sky. "I have always wanted to see them myself when I first read about them... It's said that the lover's were the first earthbenders, and they used their bending to meet one another every night." Kai and leaned back on her hands, still looking at the sky. "I hope one day... I will have a love like that."

Zuko had studied the beautiful girl, every inch and curve. "Me too..."

The golden girl looked towards her prince, and smiled. 'Maybe, you should go to bed... I'm going to be here for awhile."

The scarred prince nodded and got up and left her to her own thoughts.

As Zuko walked, he saw Iroh with a grin on his face. "What?"

"It is said that with every rare flower, there is always two who seek it." The old man laughed.

"What are you rambling about?" the prince asked, annoyed by his proverbs.

Iroh had sighed. 'If you do not tell her your feelings soon, another man will snatch her away!"

Zuko sucked in a breath and looked back at Kai, who was still staring at the sky. "I know,"

And he stormed to his room, leaving with a watchful Iroh.

* * *

Kai had stayed up all night, thinking. And only went inside when Iroh had asked her to join him and Zuko for tea.

Iroh had made the arrangements to Kai would be next to his nephew. He was going to make an interesting conversation, the old man laughed drinking some of his tea. Then, poured Zuko and Kai some too.

"Ah!" The old man smiled at the two. "See, Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well being."

"And the soul," Kai had added with a small smile.

The prince sighed, and picked up his cup to drink, but then the ship shook, causing his tea to sip. But he didn't care, he was more worried about Kai and her injury.

"Kai are you okay?" He asked.

The girl had studied herself with the table and smiled up at him. "I'm fine, Zuko."

Then, the prince had stormed off to the deck, where the commotion had occurred, with Kai and Iroh following.

One the deck there was a shirshu and a female riding him. The animal had it's nose pressed against the ground, sniffing it.

"Get back!" The rider yelled. "We're after a stowaway!"

Zuko's face reddened with anger. "There is no stowaways on my ship!"

The shirshu continued to rip some of the deck's metal off and exposed the lower bunker, and after a few seconds, a man came running out yelling. But, then the rider ordered the animal to wipe it with it's tongue. The man fell, not moving.

"He's paralyzed!" The prince gasped, amazed by this rider and her animal.

The female rider nodded, jumping off the shirshu and picking up the man. "Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour. but by then he'll be in jail and I'll have money!"  
"But how did you find him?" Zuko asked.

"And could I borrow him?" The young master asked. "There's a prince that needs to be paralyzed once in awhile."

After a look from Zuko, Kai had stayed silent. The rider jumped back onto her shirshu with the captured man. "My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away."

"Well!" Iroh had finally spoken up. "I'm impressed!" The girl cracked her whip and the shirshu bolts off the ship and off into where ever they came from. "Very impressed..."

"Don't even think about it," The young master laughed at Iroh's face. 'She is far too young for you."

The old man looked at the girl, fake tears in his eyes. "How can you can crush an old man dreams so quickly, Kai?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and stormed off as Kai laughed. "With much practice,"

Iroh watched his nephew leave, the returned his gaze to Kai, sending her a silent message. She sighed, and walked after the prince. With a grin, the old man thought about how good looking the two would make as a couple. Yes... He can see their story going down generations, becoming one of legends.

"Zuko?" Kai had caught up to him. "What is your plan? I know you are devising one."

The prince didn't respond as they entered his room. Even then, he paced his floor as Kai sat on his bed. So, the girl let herself think...

She thought about the letter. Every time she thought of it, it broke her heart into pieces and she tried not to think of it, but she did anyway. There was no way she could avoid the marriage, well there was... But that would mean leaving Zuko behind, but Kai had shunned the thought as soon as it came. Zuko was all she had, him and Iroh...

Yes, yes, her family was still alive, but she couldn't risk the safety of her people by going back. Kai feared that the Fire Lord would have someone follow her and then... That would be the end of the Sun Warriors. No, she wouldn't do that...

But she didn't want to marry Ozai, she rejected the idea with her whole being. And just thinking about becoming Zuko's step-mother?! It had disgusted her! And she was sure that the Fire Lord had chosen her because he knew how close the two were and this would destroy Zuko even more.

"Kai, did you hear me?" The prince touched her shoulder, bring her back to the world of the living.

She looked up at him still a little dazed. "What?"

The prince sighed and sat down next to her. "I said; 'I'm going to hire that bounty hunter', she may be able to find the Avatar."

"But do you have anything of his?" The girl raised an eyebrow at him.

Zuko shook his head. "No, but..." He took out a blue necklace. It had looked familiar some way, but Kai couldn't place her finger on it. "I have something of his friend's."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, putting the two together. "That's Katara's necklace!"

"Yes," He smiled, proud of himself.

The girl had grabbed the prince's hand and smiled up at him. "You amaze me sometimes, Zuko."

"I do?" He asked, surprised.

Kai nodded and cupped his cheek. "You are amazing, and I don't want you to ever forget that."

Zuko couldn't look away from her eyes, they were so honest and truthful. Like she could never tell a lie. "O-okay..."

And with that, the girl got up and opened the heavy door. "I'm going to take a shower and change, don't do anything exciting without me."

Kai had dressed herself in a pretty silver and blue dress and had twisted her hair into two separate buns with two blue cherry blossoms in each one, she had left two strand of her hair down, letting them shape her face.

Once ready, she went to the deck, where Zuko was getting ready to leave.

"Are we going somewhere?" Kai asked.

The prince had looked up, expect her to be in normal red robes, but gasped when he saw the silver and blue dress. it had complimented her well and made her look like a doll. "We, uh, are going to find the bounty hunter."

The young master beamed. "Oh! May I come?"

"Sure," He agreed, not really realizing he did until afterwards.

* * *

They had spent hours looking for this girl, asking around, finally they had gotten a lead on where she was. They rode to a three story tavern, where the lights had been a glow. Laughter and yelling came from it, and it was inviting Kai to enter.

Inside, there was a crowd of man, and in the middle was the rider, arm wrestling a buff guy. Kai had wondered if she could take him, and just by the looks of her; she doubted it. Zuko shoved people aside, determined to get to that bounty hunter.

"Out of my way!" He shoved a man. "Step aside, filth!"

Iroh was quick to apologize to the men. "He means no offense! I'm sure you bathe regularly!"

"I don't think that is what's bothering them, Iroh." Kai had whispered into his ear.

"How do yo know that?" He said as we approached the table.

The girl was still arm-wrestling the buff guy, and it looked like he was having much trouble, while she looked like she could take a nap.

"I need to talk to you," The prince growled, getting the attention of the ridder.

She smirked, not fazed by him. "Well, if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy, Uncle Lazy and Collected Girl!"

Iroh and Kai shared a laugh from the names, each one sounding like a bad superhero. But, then we fell silent as the girl does a quick and swift move that leaves the beefy guy on the floor. The traven exploded with cheers, throwing money at the girl.

"Your beast trashed my ship," Zuko took a step towards the girl. "You have to pay me back."

The female rider was gathering her newly won money with a smirk. "Aww, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." She raised her chin and shouted to the men. "Drinks on me!"

Then she proceeded to pick up her glass and raise it to her lips, but The scarred teen quickly grabbed her wrist with a glare. "Money isn't what I had in mind..."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "And what is?"

Finally, the young master intervened, pressing a hand on Zuko's chest, forcing him to take a few steps back. "We need your services."

The rider studied the girl for a moment, then smiled. "Well, I think my little name for you becomes you."

"Maybe we should talk outside?" Kai suggested.

With the a smile, she got up and walked out the door. ""So collected, so cool, Ms. Fire Nation."

Those few words had struck Kai in her heart strings, but she quickly banished it from her mind and followed after the rider, with Zuko and Iroh behind her. The rider walked to her shirshu and petted it's nose.

"What is your name, if I may ask?" The young master called.

The rider looked at her and smirked, something Kai was realizing she was very good at. "The name is June, what can I do for you?"

The scarred prince had dug out the waterbender's blue necklace and showed it to the girl rider. "I need you to find someone."

"What happened?" June ran her hand along the animal's fur. "You girlfriend run off on you?"

Kai's cheeks reddened with the thought of it, but she didn't move in fear Zuko might see her, but the rider had seen and that made her grin wider.

"It's not the girl I'm after, it's the bald monk she's traveling with." Zuko explained, oblivious to Kai's embarrassment.

June sighed. "Whatever you say..."

Zuko growled, pushing his friend behind him and closer to the female rider. "If you find them, I will consider the damage to my ship paid for!"

"Heh!," She starts to climb onto her saddle. "Forget it!"

"Wait-" Kai had started.

Finally the old man had spoken up, taking a step towards the pretty June. "Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold."

The girl smiles and hopes down from the saddle. "Make it your weight and we got a deal."

"You got it!" Iroh laughed.

June went to Zuko and took the necklace out of his hand, walking to the head of the shirshu. "Get on."

The two men didn't waste any time getting on, but then Kai realized that there was no room for her. "Uh, should I go back to the ship?"

"No!" Zuko shook his head.

"Yeah, just still on lover boy's lap." June suggested with a grin.

With red cheeks, Kai up and sat on her friend's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. "If I go down, you are coming with me." She whispered into his ear.

The banished prince smiled and nodded. June had leaned down and let the shirshu smell the necklace, the animal smelled the ground a few times then it growled. The rider smiled and jumped into the saddle, smacking her wipe and we were off.

* * *

The ride had terrified Kai, she clung to Zuko like he was her lifeline. Not that the prince was complaining, he was actually enjoying being this close to her, though he would never admit it. And Kai loved the excuse also, to hold him like this was so rare and she wanted to take advantage of it as much as she could, even if she was scared out of her mind.

Suddenly they were slowing down.

"What's going on?" Kai asked, her face pressed against Zuko's chest, refusing to open her eyes.

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" Sounded an elderly lady.

"We're looking for someone," The prince replied.

"I hope it's not miyuki!" Kai had opened her eyes to see an old lady with her cat. "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?"

The young master raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

"The Avatar's been through here. Let's keep moving!" June yelled.

She cracked her whip and they were on their way again, Kai holding to her friend with dear life.

They had stopped again, but now it was in a town. In front of some old fortune teller's house.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko asked, angry.

June sighed, and looked at the prince. "Because the girl must of spent a lot of time here."

With a growl, the scarred prince snatched the necklace,"We have no time for this!" and jumped off the shirshu with Kai with him. Before going to the nose of the shirshu, Zuko had made sure that Kai landed softly on the ground.

The prince shoves the necklace in the animal's face and the proceeds to dodge it paralyzing tongue. "Hey, watch it!"

"Oh look," June cooed. "He likes you."

The prince growled and got back onto the saddle, then helped Kai on.

"Care to hear your fortune, Handsome?" The old woman smiled.

Iroh laughed, his belly shaking. "At my age there is really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery!"

"And you, Golden Girl?" She made eye contact with Kai.

The young master smiled but shook her head. "I would rather not know,"

The woman shrugged as June had cracked her whip again, and like that they were running off towards Katara's scent.

* * *

They were in a forest, and they had caught up to Katara and her brother, but there was no Aang. The banished prince picked up his friend and hops down from the shirshu, walking towards the siblings.

"So this is your girlfriend," June studied the blue eyed girl. "No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you."

Kai had sent a glare towards June, but she simply smirked back.

"Where is he?" Zuko questioned. "Where's the Avatar?"

The brother looked at the prince dead in his eyes. "We spilt up! He's long gone!"

With a growl, Zuko picked Sokka up by his collar. "How stupid do you think I am?"  
"Zuko," The young master warned.

"Pretty stupid!" The brother laughed, grabbing his sister's arm. "Run!"

They took a few steps, but then June's shirshu strikes them with it's tongue, paralyzing them. "What are we suppose to do now?" The scarred teen sighed.

Kai walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Start from the beginning, like we always do?"  
The prince studied her, loving her support and nodded, but then saw the shirshu sniffing Katara and then Sokka.

"It's seeking a different scent- perhaps something that the Avatar held." The rider explained.

The shirshu sniff Sokka's pack, and then a map rolls out of it. The shirshu growls, and Zuko quickly loads the siblings and then gets on, with Kai right behind him. They rode back to the town to where they just passed. We had busted through the door, causing the sisters of the town run, screaming. Shirshu continues to sniff the ground, going in circles.

"What's it doing? It's just going around in circles!" Zuko yelled, tightening his hold on Kai's waist.

WIth one last turn, the shirshu look to the sky. They all look up to see Aang on his glider, flying down to them, immediately the shirshu tries to snap his tongue at hi. But aang skillfully dodges and causes the shirshu to go on two leg, making it's riders spill on the ground. Zuko making sure Kai had landed on him and not the hard ground.

"Aang!" The waterbender exclaimed, obviously happy.

There was a growl, and June got up and cracked her whip. Her animal roars in response and let's the rider to climb onto the saddle and charge after Aang.

"Are you okay?' the prince asked his friend.

The girl slowly got off Zuko, her back killing her. "I'm okay,"

He nodded and helped her up, and then raced after the Avatar as Appa shoved June and her shirshu into a wall. Aang was grinning at his pet, but then frowned when his eyes met with the two firebenders. Zuko had already had his hands on fire, while Kai had a simple stance. They advance, the Price shooting a gout of flame a the boy, but blocks it by twirling his staff. The three of them kept trading blow for awhile, but they were being both dodged. But, when Zuko and Aang fire off their next attack at the same time, their hands almost touching? They were blown backwards onto the rooftops.

"Zuko!" Kai had screamed.

She waited to see if he was okay, and when she saw him start storming towards the Avatar, she sighed with relief. Then, she ran towards Iroh, who was watching the scene play out.

"Innocent bystander?" The golden girl asked.

"No," He smiled. "Just an old man that can not fight anymore."

Kai had laughed at the statement. "You shouldn't be telling lies like that Iroh! You and I both know that you are plenty fighting ready."

The bearded man shrugged. "Maybe then I'm just an old man?"

"You are not that old, yet." The girl smiled as Aang and Zuko had an interesting dance on the well.

Kai had watched the Avatar move, he was always dodging with such skill that it shocked her that this was a child and not an old grandmaster. He seemed to always know the next move, and what step to take. Yes... Kai saw that he could be a great teacher if he wanted to be. And she would love to be the student.

Suddenly, there was perfume everywhere. The water tribe siblings and the sisters had spilled them to confuse the Shirshu, then Katara bended it and soaked the animal. June's shirshu went nuts, it had attacked Zuko and then went for it's master.

"June!" Iroh raced to catch her. "Noooo!"

The old man fell with the bounty hunter on top of his belly, and the shirshu racing to get out of the intoxicated area, leaving only Kai standing.

With a sigh, she walked over to Zuko and moved his head onto her lap so it wasn't on the ground. "You need to be aware of your surroundings, Prince Zuko."

"I thought I was..." He pouted.

The girl shook her head. "We'll work on it."

"Uncle?" Zuko noticed the old man and June across the way. "i didn't see you get hit with the tongue..."

Iroh opened his eyes and pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh!"  
June's eyes shot open, clearly displeased with the old man. Kai couldn't help but laugh at the situation, then placed Zuko's head back on the round.

"Hold on, I'll see if I can convince the sisters to help us." And she walked off to charm the sisters into helping them.

* * *

A few days have past, and the trio was making their way to the Northern Water Tribe and Kai was begging Zuko to join the crew for some songs. Even now she can her Iroh singing his off tune voice.

"I said; 'no', Kai!" He shouted, standing in the middle of the room while she was seated on his bed.

"Why not?" She asked, standing as well now. "You play the sumki horn wonderfully and I want to hear it!"

Zuko groaned, placing his hand on his forehead. "I'm not a performer!"

The girl placed her hands on her hips and scolded him. 'And I'm not asking you to be, I just want you to have fun for once!" The scarred prince looked at her in shock, only now understanding all her attempts to join anything with the crew. "You are always up here brooding about not capturing the Avatar yet! I worry about you, you never seem to smile anymore, unless it because we are getting closer to the Avatar!"

He was shocked... Zuko had never expected Kai to blow like this, perhaps something was bothering her. But, he didn't know what that was and even if he did... Zuko would have never guessed it. "I'll... Think about it."

It wasn't a yes or a no, but Kai was going to accept it. "Please, try to join us?"

"I said I'll think about it," he sighed, opening the door for her.

Kai nodded and walked out of the Prince's room. She stood there a moment, in the vacant hallway and sighed. The end of the month was close approaching... And she still had neglected to tell Zuko. Tears had started to form in her eyes, and she rushed to her room before anyone saw them by chance.

Kai took a moment to collect herself and then fixed herself and went to join the others, only to see Iroh and Commander Zhao.

"Commander Zhao?" She was suprised.

Zhao smiled, "It's Admiral now, your majesty."

Kai's eyes went wide as iroh looked between the two, confused... Of course Zhao would know of her engagement, the Fire Lord might have sent him to retrieve her.

"I'm sure the Fire Lord will be pleased that you are in good health!" The Admiral continued to smiled.

Kai had remained silent, as Iroh showed him where Zuko was.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the sumki horn!" Zuko growled at the open door.

Iroh nervously smiled. "No, it's about our plans... There's a bit of a problem."

Zuko turned fully now, to see Iroh and Kai standing next to one another, the Zhao push them aside with a smirk.

"I'm taking your crew." The Admiral smirked widely.

The scarred teen glared at Zhao. "What?!"

Zhao laughed. "I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."

Zuko looked towards the two he called family. "Uncle, is that true?"  
"I'm afraid so," He started to tear up, covering his face with his elbow. "He's taking everyone. Even the cook!"

The prince growled, but stayed silent. Zhao had smirked wider and then stood by Kai, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well, everyone plus the beautiful Kai Lou. And I'm sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again."

Zuko's eyes grew wide, and went to charge him, but Iroh stopped him by placing an arm in front of him. The Admiral chuckled, but then his eyes met with the broadswords on the wall, he walked closer to them.

Behind Zhao, Kai watched Zuko's eyes grow wide, but then quickly composed himself. The Admiral took them off the wall and started to practice with them.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko." Zhao studied the blades.

The prince's fists were clenched. "I'm not. They're antiques, just decorations."

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

The two pieces clicked together in Kai's head... Zuko was the one who freed Aang that long time ago. The young master looked towards Iroh, knowing that he figured it out himself also, but was sure not to show it. "Just rumors, I don't think he is real."

Admiral Zhao looked towards the girl. "And you, Lady Kai?"

The girl clenched her teeth and shook her head. "I agree with him,"

"He's real all right..." The Admiral took a step towards the trio. "He's a criminal, an enemy of the fire Nation." Zhao handed Iroh the swords. "But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon." He moved to the open door, but then looked towards the old man. "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind. Let's go, Councilmen."

Kai nodded and walked out the room, not looking at Zuko and she let Zhao guide her to his ship, where he had a meal waiting for her.

"I must congratulate you on your engagement, your grace." The Admiral pushed her buttons, knowing that this was upsetting her. "To be the next Fire Lady is a great honor."

The girl glared at the man across the table. "I am a simple woman, Admiral Zhao, I do not lust power like you."

Zhao glared at the girl. "You are lucky to be protected by the Fire Lord, or I would have you on the floor bleeding."

"My advice for _you_, Zhao," Kai stood, wanting to go back to Zuko. "Is to not threaten when you obviously are the weaker of the two."

The man's face turned red, then in a flash, he grabbed Kai's arm. He was dragging her to the room that was prepared for her, after Zhao threw he in he yelled; "It is a shame you did not say your farewells to your precious Zuko! And I think you will find it you will never have another chance to!" With that Zhao had slammed the door closed and locked it from the outside.

"What?" The young master screamed, slamming her hands against the door. "What did you plan to do to Zuko?! Zhao! Tell me!"

"I have plans for Zuko to be.. dealt with. So he won't interfere with me again." The Admiral said through the door.

Flame surrounded the girl, her hair lifting with it, making her look like a demon. "Zhao! I'll kill you!"

There was a laugh. "Goodnight, my liege!"

Kai yelled, and screamed and threw furnace hot fire balls at the door, but not melting it. But, slowly her anger had died and despair had settled. Tears formed in her eyes, she let herself cry. for once she let herself cry because she was about to lose everything and she didn't know how to stop it. As she cried, her body got tired and surely her eyes started to close, and finally... She was asleep.

* * *

The loud explosion awoke the girl, and with a gasp she went to the window and saw her friend's ship aflame. No longer with the ability to cry, she sank down to her knees and stared down at her hands.

"Now, you have lost everything."

**Review, please! and I'll uh... Give you shirtless Zuko?**


	4. Not Yet

**I hope you guys like it! Please review!**

**No One's Pov**

What was she going to do? Kai's whole life was crumbling, she didn't know what to do... Well, all she could do was go to the Fire Nation and be married. But she would rather die, than live without Zuko. What if she stole one of Zhao's boats and went home? And just stayed there for the rest of her life? She would be able to see her father again, her siblings, and to see the great masters once more. But, Kai knew that she would never be happy... Zuko's death would always be on her mind.

This wasn't like her mother's death... No, Kai learned fast how to survive without her mother, but Kai's relationship with Zuko was tied so well that you could not find the ending or the start.

Pain had formed in the young master's chest, something she wasn't familiar with. It had ached for Zuko, to touch him, to see him. But she knew that could never be... Her Zuko was gone and so was she.

"I..." She choked out of her mouth. "I loved you, Zuko."

There was a knocking at the door causing the girl to jump, and then it slowly opened. Kai didn't move from her spot, thinking it was Zhao coming to give her breakfast. The young master had stayed up all night, afraid to fall asleep, afraid she might see Zuko in her dreams.

"Kai?" It was Iroh, of course he would join Zhao after the prince's death.

Kai looked up at him, a destroyed look on her face. "I didn't get to say goodbye..."

The old man frowned, and walked to the girl and hugged her. "It's alright, it will-"

"No, it won't, Iroh." She shoved him back, to look into his eyes. "Fire Lord Ozai asked me to be his wife..."

"What?" Iroh gasped, his hope for the two teens to end up together; shattered. "When?"

Kai looked down at her hands. "When he sent me that letter some time ago."

"So, this is what you were keeping from me?" The grandmaster asked.

"Yes..." She nodded.

Iroh stood, angry from the new information. "No! I will not let this happen!"

The young bender watched Iroh close her prison door, leaving her with her heart ache. Not even a minute later, there was another knock on the door. Once again, Kai didn't move and once again they had let themselves in. She turned her head to see a soldier's helmet ticking out.

"If you are here with food," The girl growled. "I don't want it!" She didn't hear any footsteps walking out, so she stood to yell at the tray holding soldier. "How do expect me to eat when my best friend is dead?!" The soldier went to set the tray on the bed, but Kai shoved it out of his hands, letting it crash against the floor. "Leave! I want to be alone, so I can grieve my friend's death!"

She turned away from the soldier, and stared out the window. Wanting nothing but to hold Zuko in her arms once more. There was a hand on her shoulder, the soldier hadn't left yet.

"Why can't you-"

"Kai..."

She knew that voice, she will always know it. Kai spun around and stared at the masked man. Slowly, she removed the helmet and stood there was her Zuko. Tears welled in her eyes, Kai ran her fingers over his face. Gently hovering over his fresh cuts and bruising.

"Zuko..." She sighed, not really thinking, but just doing.

Kai had gone on her tippy toes and pressed him close to her body, not wanting to let go. The girl cried into his neck, hiccuping from the loss of breath. She clutched to his clothes, wanting nothing more but to be somewhere else.

"Kai, it's okay." The prince wrapped his arms around her waist.

The young master shook her head, and looked at him. "No! I almost lost you Zuko! I don't want to go through that ever again... Zuko, I don't want to lose you, you mean everything to -" Her voice slowly died out, her cheeks red from what she just said.

"What?"

Kai quickly took a step back, covering her face with her hands. "Y-you know what I mean!"

The prince slowly nodded, disappointed by her answer, then he grabbed her petite hand. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay..."

"Thank you," She squeezed his hand, making Zuko's heart beat a little faster. "I'm glad-"

There was a knock at the door and the two teens raced to put the helmet back on Zuko. Kai took a few steps back, and made herself look angry.

"Just go away! I don't want to eat!" She screamed as Zhao walked in with a smile.

The Admiral looked around the room and frowned at the spilled food. "You shouldn't waste such good food."

The young master glared at Zhao. "And you shouldn't have been promoted to Admiral!"  
Admiral Zhao glared at the girl, then ordered the disguised prince to leave the room. Before leaving, Zuko gave his dear friend a last glance, taking her in. He knew that this was going to be hard for her, but he also know that she would handle it. Kai was strong and that is what first caught Zuko's eye. The prince closed the door behind him.

"What do you want, Zhao?" She went straight to the point.

The Admiral held his hands behind his back and circled the girl, seeing why the Fire Lord wanted her as his wife. "You really are beautiful... And a very skilled fire bender, you're the ideal woman to bear children."

The golden girl's cheeks turned red and turned to Zhao, with fire in her eyes, but she kept her inner thoughts to herself. "I suppose so..."

"It's a shame that I didn't request to make you _my _bride." He laughed sickly.

"Say such things, Zhao and you will have yourself killed." The girl entertained the thought of the Fire Lord finding this out. "To think a simple Admiral lusting after the Fire Lady?"

Zhao grabbed her chin and growled. "Good thing you aren't the Fire Lady, _yet_!"

Kai yanked her head back, taking hold of her own chin and pushed the hated man away. "Leave, Zhao! Your presence is infuriating!"

With a glare, the Admiral left her room. The young master sighed and sat on the bed, staring at the spilled food. Then she smiled and laid back on the bed, able to sleep now that she knew Zuko was fine.

* * *

Admiral Zhao had kept Kai under lock and key, only letting her out of her room when the Admiral or Iroh or a guard would escort her. She was to be in escorted at all times, so she wouldn't run. Oh, yes, Zhao knew that she wanted nothing but to run away from the Fire Nation. And he loved to see her squirm... Everyday, he would taunt her, telling her all of the responsibilities that she would have. But, to his frustration; she would just nod and reply with a short; "I understand that,"

Kai wouldn't let Zhao see her weakness, she refused. She wouldn't show any feeling actually, and it came to a point that Iroh and Zuko were starting to worry. Even when the prince would sneak into her room at night, she would just drift off into her own world. As they neared the North Pole, Kai was closing into herself more and more. So much, that Zuko stopped speaking and just watched her. That's all he did now, watched her... Zuko watched her as her black silky hair whip behind her, the wind pressing her crimson clothes to her body. Her eyes were distant and studying the rising sun, she was so beautiful that it still amazed Zuko. That she would befriend him, when he looked like he does.

The prince was about to speak, to tell her that he was going to leave on a boat and get the Avatar before Zhao did, when Kai spoke first.

"The sky..." She said, her eyes dazed; playing with that black bracelet of hers. "It's so pretty."

The banished prince didn't reply, but just nodded.

Zuko didn't know the whole history of that bracelet, but he did know that she always wore it and that if she lost it? Some part of her would slowly die.

"Zhao has made plans to strike the North Pole." Kai sighed, then looked at her disguised friend. "What are you going to do?"

The prince smiled, even though she couldn't see it, he was happy that she was talking to him. "Don't worry about me, I have a plan... You just have to stay with Zhao."

The young master's mouth slowly curved into a small smile, and looked to the sky again. "Come back to me..."

And that was the last thing Zuko heard from the golden girl, he left her to get ready for his escape. Leaving Kai, alone on the deck. Something she wasn't used to... She felt heavy and confused.

"Lady Kai..." It was Admiral Zhao, and his voice was taunting. "Thinking about your soon-to-be husband?"

The girl turned and looked at him with a blank face. "Yes,"

The Admiral frowned. "Well, I want you to accompany me on my little invasion... I want you to see first hand at what I'm capable at."

"I've seen what you can do, Zhao..." Kai look back at him gaving him a judging stare. "And I'm not impressed by a man who can't control his own firebending."

And with that Zhao left fuming.

* * *

Kai didn't change out of her dress, she just stood at the tip of the battleship, watching the massacre take place. Firing many fireballs at the Northern Water Tribe. And as each one was slingshot, her heart cracked inch by inch.

"What happened to us?" She asked herself.

Kai knew how the Fire Nation used to be, what it's core was. She grew up in it, the Sun Warriors taught her fire wasn't to destroy, but to bring life. Just one man changed the image of the Fire Nation, and created this world of endless war. The young master never wanted to be apart of this war, of the royal family. What she wanted most was to have a peaceful life with the one she loves most and just grow old. But, this war had to end first and sadly Kai was part of that ending.

In the distance she saw the Avatar take down some of the firing ships. The young master was slightly happy to see the young airbender fight and she was silently hoping that he would win. But, after a dozen or so ships, he fled back to the tribe while Zhao had ordered to stay put until the dawn.

"It's almost twilight," Iroh's voice called behind her. "He will be leaving soon."

She shook her head, not looking away from the battle. Kai didn't know what she was going to do, or what is going to happen. But, she couldn't say goodbye to Zuko, it scared her too much. "Iroh?"

"Yes, child?" He stood next to her now.

The golden girl twisted and played with her bracelet, then finally she reached behind her neck and unlatched the plain necklace that the banished prince had gotten to her when he was first banished. It just a plain string, holding a golden phoenix with it's wings fully extended. She turned to the old man, and held out the necklace. "Tell him; 'I'll be waiting,'"

Iroh looked at the necklace and recognized it, then nodded and headed for the lower deck.

Kai silently prayed that Zuko would return to ehr safely, and he can put this Avatar buisness behind him.

She saw the banished prince small boat and she smiled faintly. And without knowing it, a song escaped her mouth. "Winter, spring, summer and and spring, summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves."

It was in tune, unlike Iroh's version and very beautiful. All those who heard thought it was an angel singing to them, to welcome them to their deaths. But, Zuko knew it was her wishing him safety.

"That was a beautiful song, Fire Lady Kai." She knew that it was Zhao, and he was there to escort her back to her rooms.

The young master turned slowly, lacing her fingers within her own. "It wasn't for you, Zhao."

The Admiral laughed evilly. "No, I understand that! It was for a long dead, treacherous and quite annoying banished prince. That you have fallen in love with!"

The golden girl's last barrier shattered, and flames had bursted around her, making her shine like the moon above them. "Silence!" Zhao's eyes grew wide and he took a step back from the flames. "I will not hear another word of Zuko from your filthy mouth _ever _again, Zhao! And if you do? You won't have to worry about impressing your precious Fire Lord anymore!"

The Admiral was actually scared of this young girl, for just a moment he was terrified of her. He has never seen such dangerous flames, anyone who could see them would know that they weren't wild like his... They were controlled with an expert skill, and at that moment Zhao knew. He knew that Kai could kill him, and she wouldn't even have to think about it.

The young girl took a step towards him, "Are we clear, Zhao?"  
"Yes," He nodded slowly.

Kai's flames had died and she walked past the Admiral and to her room. Where she undressed and went to bed.

* * *

The young master awoke from her sleep to be requested to be on the observation deck. She did not protest, too tired to fight. Kai dressed in her combat clothes, adding a coat to cover her shoulders and went to the observation deck.

There she saw Iroh standing next to the Admiral.. The young master took her place next to the old man. "Good morning, Iroh."

He looked to her with a smile. "And to you, Kai..."

"Are we ready to push forward with our plans now?" A soldier had asked from behind.

Zhao didn't look at the soldier, but only nodded.

The old man and Kai shared a look, knowing that the full moon was tonight.

"I don't need to remind you we have a time limit." Iroh looked to the sky, studying it. "If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises they will be undefeatable."

The young master nodded in agreement. "It would be an embarrassing failure for you, Zhao."

The Admiral smiled wickedly, ignoring the girl's comment. "I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor."

"What?" Kai's head whip around and stared at Zhao in shock.

Ioh with the same shock."Remove the moon!? How?"

Admiral Zhao was about to explain, when a boy bursted from the door with an very old Fire NAtion army uniform. "Admiral Choi!" He threw off his helmet to show a good looking tribal boy. "Prepare to meet your fate!"

The tribal boy started to charge the Admiral, but without even looking; Zhao threw him overboard, Kai and Iroh watching him fall into the sea.

"As I was saying..."He continued like nothing happened. "Years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret...the identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form."

"What?" Both of the masters asked, in fear.

Fear because they had respect for the spirits and also knew what dangers come to playing around with them. Especially Iroh, do to his encounter with spirits all those years ago.

"I was a young Lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom..." Zao continued his story, not paying attention to the two masters. "I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words "moon" and "ocean." I knew then that these spirits could be found – and killed." He glared at the Northern water tribe with a evil smile. "And that it was my destiny to do so."

"Zhao, the Spirits are not to be trifled with!" The old grandmaster's face turned red from angry.

The foolish Admiral waved off the old man. "Yes, yes, I know you fear the Spirits, Iroh. I've heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world and now they will face the consequences!"

Kai placed a hand on Iroh's shoulder and looked at the foolish Admiral. "You do this, Zhao? And you will be asking for a cruel end."

"Oh, I don't believe that," Admiral Zhao turned to the girl, a smirk playing on his lips. "Once the moon spirit is gone? I will be undefeatable." Zhao had obviously regained his confidence since yesterday. "And there is _nothing _you can do about it, Lady Kai."

The foolish admiral walked past the two masters and started for the door, but Kai quickly made a whip of fire and caught onto Zhao's armored wrist. All the soldiers took their stance around all around her.

"You forget! I'm the better firebender!" She yelled at him. "You do this and I will put an end to you!"  
Zhao looked over his shoulder and at the girl, then smiled. "Always knew you were a traitor at heart... Take the girl to the brigs for treason!"

The soldiers stepped forward to capture her. She released the whip from Zhao's wrist and studied each soldier. Trying to predict their next move, and she what they were going to do. They all took a step forward with their fist following along. But before any fire was produced, Kai ran to the edge of the ship, and looked back at Zhao.

"I'm nobody's prisoner!" And she dove into the icy waters.

As soon as her body enter the water, she started to slowly cause her body temperature to rise, and eventually making the water around her to steam from above. Kai same to get air, to see Iroh smiling over the edge and the Admiral glaring into the water.

"Ah!" He shot a wild blast of fire.

Kai quickly dove again, and started swimming to the wall. Her heart was thundering in her chest, excitement filled her. Diving off that ship, had set her free; burning all the promises she has with the Fire Nation. She could be with Zuko... The thought made her blush.

She swam and swam, her body heating the water around her. As Kai went up for air, she saw a waterbender hanging onto a piece of wood, breathing heavily. He was older, in his fifties perhaps and gray hair started to entertain his brunette hair. The young master went to the bender, only to have him yell and try to shoot icicles at her.

"Please," Kai started towards the bender once more. "Let me help you..."

The bender glared. "Your Fire Nation! Why would you help me?!"  
With a sigh, the young master grabbed hold of the drift wood he was hanging onto, and started to swim towards the shore. "My name is Kai Lou, and I don't believe in this idiotic war..."

"Lou?" The bender asked, his blue eyes with curiosity. "Souh Lou?"

Kai stopped swimming and looked back at the old bender. "You knew my father?"

The bender nodded, and looked up at the sky. "Yes, he came to the Northern Water Tribe many years ago... We were at the ripe age of twenty. Everyone was weary of him, but after he pretty much lets us capture him and imprison him for three months without even once trying to escape... The tribe came to the conclusion that he was no danger to us."

"That sounds like my father," The young master laughed, and kept swimming.

"He was an inspiring man, telling us stories, legends from all corners of the world." The bender sighed. "And all he asked in return was for us to tell him of our legends. Souh and I became good friends, he was the only firebender we accepted into our tribe and trusted him with our secrets."

Kai's breathing started to get labored from the extra weight she was carrying. "You must be Kaito, my father spoke highly of you..."

"Oh did he?" Kaito laughed.

"Yes," She looked back and smiled at the old bender. "Thought so highly of you that he named his firstborn after you."

The old bender studied the girl and laughed. "It seems your father and I shared the same idea, like many times before."

Kai laughed, but kept swimming.

After a few minutes of silence, they had arrived onto the shore. As soon as Kai got out of the water, the cold air hit her, causing her to shiver madly. The girl quickly breathed fire into her hands, and started to rub the warmth all over her body. After a moment, steam started to come off her.

"Here, let me help you..." Kai walked to Kaito and pressed her hands against his face, giving him some of her warmth.

The old bender sighed, and placed his covered hands over her's. "My hands need to be able to move so I can get us somewhere warmer."

The golden girl nodded, and when he was ready, Kaito bended the ice wall to make a tunnel into the city. And they started walking, and every time they caught up to the ice, Kaito would just make the tunnel go deeper. After the third time extending the tunnel, they had gotten into the city.

Kai studied the town and it's beauty. It was completely different from the Fire Nation and she loved it.

As she looked, something caught her eye... Two figure running through the city, one that had white hair and the other she knew as Sokka; Katara's older brother.

"I need to follow them!" The young master pointed.

Kaito followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"They will lead me to my friend," She explained.

The old bender nodded and lifted Kai up and started to run on the water, surprisingly keeping up with them.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, when the water tribe couple opened a small door. Kai quickly jumped out of her father's old friend's arms with a "Thank you!" and went after them. As she entered the air became warmer, and more comfortable.

"Zuko can't have gotten far," Sokka comforted his sister, helping the white haired girl onto the flying boison. "We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine."

The water bender nodded, and got up. "Okay-" Katara caught eyes with Kai and took a fighting stance with a glare. "What are _you _doing here?"

Sokka looked confused and looked behind him and quickly jump off Appa and draw his boomerang. "If you're looking for Aang it's too late! Zuko has him!"  
"I'm not here for Aang," She breathed, taking a step towards them. "Please, let me come with you."

"No!" Katara yelled. "Your Fire Nation! How could we ever trust you?!"

Kai looked down, and played with her black bracelet. "You're right, why would you trust me? I certainly look Fire Nation... You love Aang don't you?"

"Yes," The siblings quickly replied.

The young master looked up, tears building in her eyes. "Well, I _love _Zuko and I have to dave him too."

The siblings shared a look and both nodded. "Fine,"

Kai nodded and quickly climbed onto Appa. The white haired girl studied her, as did Kai studied her. The white hair was memorizing and caught anyone's attention, her clothes were exquisite, but Kai could see the pretty engagement necklace that was around her neck. But the young master noticed most, was the sad look in her eyes. Sad from all the future responsibilities she must do, that her own title was her cage. Something Kai was very familiar with.

"I'm Yue," She spoke, her voice smooth as the rocks the ocean hit against until smooth.

The young master smiled. "I am Kai, a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

Yue blinked, confused. "How did-"

"All royalty have a certain feel to them," Kai looked up at the sky. "It's in their eyes, the look of responsibilities."

The princess frowned. "I hate that word..."

The golden girl closed her eyes and sighed. "As do I."

"Yip! Yip!" Sokka yelled and were off into the freezing sky.

Silence overcame the saddle, and Kai could feel the eyes of the other passengers. All expecting for her to attack them out of nowhere. The golden girl was used to people staring at her b now, being brought into the Royal family, the youngest councilmen, wearing such beautiful dresses and traveling with Zuko, but now... It all seemed dull compared to the looks she would get from the soldiers.

"You are lucky..." Kai finally spoke, opening her eyes.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?  
The fiery girl smiled, and looked to the sky again. "You are lucky... You're free, that is something I don't have. Not anymore anyway."

"What do you mean?" The princess asked, curious.

The water bender glared. "You were raised in the palace of the Fire Lord, you got everything you want! And you are saying _we _are the lucky ones?"

The young mater studied Katara for a second, then looked back at the sky.

"Ever since I was ten? I was put in a cage and was forced to become the proper Fire Nation lady." Kai sighed, remembering all the lessons and teachers. "I never was never allowed to make friends, or play. I was just another tool for the Fire Lord to use. And he did, made me teach his children firebending, then after learning that I was quite a genius when it came to politics? He made me a councilmen because he knew I hated it." The fiery girl stretched her arm up, trying to capture some of the sunlight. "I might have gotten everything, but it's not what I wanted..."

"Then what _do _you want?" The older sibling asked.

The young master closed her eyes again, only to open them to look at the trio. "I want to run away..." It was strange... Kai was revealing all her deepest secrets to these kids. She wouldn't even tell Zuko this. But deep down, Kai knew that they wouldn't tell a soul. "I have wanted to run away for a very long time now."

"From Zuko?" Katara asked.

"No, from the Fire Nation." Kai explained.

They all went silent, not daring to say something. The siblings finally learned that Kai never wanted Aang... That she could care less about this war.

As time flew by, Kai was thinking of home. She was wondering how her siblings were doing, and if her father was still alive. The news of her being kidnapped must have crushed him into pieces... But, Kai knew her father was strong and would take care of his family.

Then, the young master started to think about if she did return to her homeland. How suprised they would be, her siblings would be all grown up and probably wouldn't remember her. But, she could share her stories from traveling to the little ones. She could tell her father about meeting Kaito! She could pay her respects to her mother... Alas, the young master knew deep down that this dream of hers would not be complete unless she had Zuko by her side and the Fire Lord was removed from power.

As Kai was daydreaming, and the other looking for Aang, this calm weather quickly turned into a blizzard.

"Don't worry!" Yue comforted Katara. "Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather."

the water bender shook her head. "I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard... I'm worried that they won't!"

Sokka looked over his shoulder, and yelled. "They're not gonna die in this blizzard. If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up. they'll survive- and we'll find them!"

The young master knew this better than the trio. She's seen Zuko get out of many hard places, places that normal people wouldn't have survived, but that is what made him strong. His stubbornness made it so that he would never give up, to always find a way out.

* * *

After twenty minutes of searching, the moon was high and the stars were bright, but as they flew something soared over Appa, catching Katara's eye.

"Look!" she pointed at the glowing thing. "That's gotta be Aang!"

Kai leapt up and watched the glowing flying figure go into a cave. Sokka quickly steared Appa to go towards in, as the airbender started to crawl out of the cave as fast as he could, but Zuko was quickly there, lifting the twelve-year-old. The tribal warrior growled and made the flying boison go faster, as Appa landed; Aang yelled out of glee and Katara leapt out of the saddle.

The banished prince took a fighting stance. "Here for a rematch?"

"Trust me, Zuko," She started to waterbend with a glare. "It's not going to be much of a match!"

Kai quickly started to climb off the boison, only to have her prince unconscious in the snow. Dread encased her heart as she ran to him. The golden girl lightly brushed his features, tears in her eyes because she was finally with her Zuko.

"Zuko..." She caressed his cheek.

"We need to get back to the oasis!" Kai heard the Avatar yell. "The spirits are in trouble!"

The young master turned to look at Aang as he climbed onto Appa, then when he was at the reigns; slowly his eyes met Kai's. Aang was suprised what he saw... Her eyes were filled with sorrow, and restraint. The avtar saw she was holding back her screams and pain, but he didn't know the reason why...

"Wait, we can't just leave them here," The hurt in the girl's eyes getting to him.

Sokka scoffed. "Sure we can. Let's go!"

The Avatar kept his eyes on Kai's as she looked away, she was accepting that they would leave them to die in the blizzard. "No, if we leave him, he'll die." Aang jumps off of his bioson and grabs Zuko, studying the young master as he did.

"Thank you..." The words came out as though it was the wind.

The warrior groaned, and frowned. "Yeah, this makes lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us! And let's not forget his killer girlfriend too!"

All that happened on the ride to here, the realization they had? Had no evaporated and forgotten when Kai was reunited with Zuko. The Aatar take the prince back to Appa, as the beautiful master climbed up a few seconds later.

"I'm not his girlfriend..." She sighed, placing the scarred boy's head on her lap. "And I never will be."

The princess raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Is there something stopping you?"

Kai sighed and nodded. "Like you, Your Highness, I am already betrothed and also like you; I can't break it off."

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because, I'm engaged to the most feared man in all of the world..." Kai rubbed her arms, to warm them up.

Aang turned around with serious eyes. "You're engaged to the Fire Lord."  
The young master grimaced, and looked away from the stares. "It's not like I asked for this,"

"Then why don't you run away like you said before?" Sokka raised an eyebrow. "It shouldn't be that hard for you."

Kai shook her head, and looked down at the sleeping prince, that is when Katara gasped. "When you said you loved Zuko, you meant-"

"I'm _in _love with him, yes." The fiery girl looked at the water bender. "That's why I won't runaway... I won't leave him behind like so many other did."

The water bender was about to say something, but Yue hunched over and placed a hand on her head. "Ugh..."

Sokka scooted closer to the princess and place a hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

"I feel faint." She sounded weak and ready to fall.

Aang groaned too, hand on his head. "I feel it too. " The Avatar looked up at the moon. "The Moon Spirit is in trouble.

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." Yue stood up straight now, looking down at her hands.

"What do you mean?" The warrior asked carefully.

The princess' white hair finally made sense to Kai. "You were touched by the Moon Spirit..."

Princess Yue nodded. "When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born," She looked at Kai. "But I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me..." Yue brushed back a loose hair, and looked down at her hands. "That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry – and they knew I would 's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

Kai looked up and was suprised to see that the moon was bright red.

* * *

As they were getting ready to land, all five of them could hear Zhao yelling about how invincible he was, but was cut off by Momo attacking him, which gave the group enough time to slide down Appa and take a fighting stance. The flying lemur lands on Aang's arm, leading the Admiral's eyes to the five.

"Don't bother!" He held up a bag that was moving and a knife to it. The foolish man smirked as they surrendered, even Kai, then he ordered his men to shackle the young master. The soldiers made sure that her hand were painfully tight to one another and she had a metal mask to keep her firebending from her mouth, and then they dragged her to Zhao's side.

"Zhao! Don't!" Aang warned him.

The Admiral laughed evilly. "It's my destiny to destroy the Moon and the water tribe!"

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone – including you." The Avatar took a step towards Zhao, but he held the knife closer; making aang to stop. "Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!"

"He is right, Zhao!" The familiar voice of Iroh came into earshot, causing Kai to fight against the soldiers.

With a bored, lecturing tone, Zhao looked at the hooded grand master. "General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

He reveals his old face, and galred at the foolish Admiral. "I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." The old man threatened and took a fighting stance. "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold! LET IT GO, NOW!"

The two older men glared at one another, having a mental fight, then with a growl; Zhao falters. He lowers the bag, kneeling to the pond and releasing the fish back into it's rightful place. The red moon quickly turned back to normal. Kai sighed and thought it was over, but was mistaken when she heard the Admiral cry in desperation and rage, smites the water with a blast of fire, injuring the Moon Spirit. Everything went black and white...

Iroh instantly springs into an attack, crossing the bridge. But Zhao blocks his attack and started to back away, as the grand master took care of his men expertly. With a growl, Zhao grabs the golden lady, carrying her on his shoulder and flees.

The Admiral runs and runs, taking which ever way he thinks is right, having trouble since Kai kept trying to get loose from him. She kicked and screamed, trying to get free. But, when Zhao saw the large ocean spirit, he began to run faster. He ran over a footbridge and exits onto a parapet only to be closely hit by a blast of fire. Kai looked up and almost screamed from delight.

"You're alive?" The Admiral gasped.

The prince glared "You tried to have me killed!"

Zuko launches a few fire blasts at Zhao with a cry of anguish, but the prince's target dodges, rolling along the parapet wall, causing Kai to thrown against the wall, hitting her head; knocking her out instantly.

* * *

The young master awoke on a raft, Iroh and Zuko sitting next to her. She groaned and the prince was helping her up at once.

"Finally..." He sighed. "You're awake."

The golden lady rubbed her head. "What happened?"

Zuko looked away, as Iroh answered for him. "Zhao lost, and balance is restored."

"My necklace?" Kai looked to her friend.

The prince smiled and dug out the necklace, grabbing Kai's hand and placing it in her's. "I came back as promised."

The beautiful girl smiled, something she hasn't done in a long time and hugged him. "You always keep your promises..."

After a moment, Zuko released her and sat quietly.

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar." Iroh stated.

The prince shook his head. "I'm tired."

The tea lover placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder and smiled kindly. "Then you should rest. A man needs his rest."

Zuko nodded and laid down to close his eyes after a painful expression crossed his features. After the two masters knew he was asleep, Kai looked to her elder.

"You can't tell him of the engagement," She pleaded. "It would just cause him more pain."

Iroh sighed and nodded. "It is not my secret to bare anyway... But you will have to tell him sooner or later, little one."

The golden girl sighed and caressed the scar that haunted Zuko's face for years now. "Then I will choose later, I cannot bear to lose him... Not yet."

**SO? How do you like it? I honestly think it crap... But anyway! Please review and tel me what you think! If you do? I'll uh... Think of something awesome!**


End file.
